


Nightmares

by Multifiiction



Category: The Witcher (TV), The Witcher (TV) RPF, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mention of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Geralt comforting you, who woke up screaming and nearly having a panic attack, due to a horrible nightmare.
Relationships: Geralt x reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & You, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You
Kudos: 125





	Nightmares

You have been having nightmares for about two months now. You managed to hide them from our husband for the major part. But one night, you had such a horrible nightmare, you couldn’t hold it any longer.  
Geralt of Rivia, married you at first to save your life when a prince wanted to marry you, but since you refused, the prince nearly had your head, that is when Geralt stepped in, claiming to be in love with you and that is why the prince cannot have you. The perfect proof for that, marriage.  
That is how you found yourself married to the witcher, and later in love.  
He not only saved you from an unwanted marriage, but you saved him from loneliness. He brought the idea up that he would leave and you can live your life the way you want to, but you felt like you needed to help him in some way to pay him back.  
And so, one night, after a long fight, you two slept in the same bed for the first time, well, there wasn’t much sleeping involved, but that day, in that old inn’s bedroom, you two admitted your love to one another, and so, you became like any other married couple.  
You were married to a real fighter, someone who will always save you and fight for you, he will keep you safe. So, why were you having the horrible nightmares? Why did you wake up almost every night in sweat, almost crying with your heart in your throat?   
What were you scared of? You weren’t completely helpless even if Geralt wouldn’t be there, you would manage. You had your own fights long before you met Geralt.  
On that particular night, you had the most vivid and terrifying nightmare, you were surprised you didn’t wake up screaming. But the thing was, no matter what you did, the moment your eyes opened, you forgot the dream completely. You suspected witchcraft or a curse, but who would do such a thing?  
So, as you sat there on the bed, it was dark. Your husband fast asleep by your side. You felt like fainting. You wanted to drink some water, but you knew, if you were to try and stand, you will fall. So, you gathered your strength and tried not to sound too desperate as you spoke.  
“Geralt.” you called out but he didn’t even flinch. For a warrior he who always had to be on guard he sure didn’t move an inch. So you called out once again. But this time his name left your lips with a more desperate voice. But when he didn’t react to that either, you became overwhelmed and started crying.  
Maybe it was your sobbing that woke Geralt or your last attempt in calling his name. You weren’t sure. But by the time you registered what was happening, you were held close to Geralt’s chest as his hand ran up and down your back. He was talking but you couldn’t make it out because your ears were ringing.  
When you calmed down a bit, you finally heard what Geralt was saying.  
“Do you need something? Water? Something to eat. Please, just tell me something, Love.”  
“W-water.” your weak voice was heard and Geralt instantly jumped into action. Quickly getting water and running back to you. Your hands were a bit shaky but you managed to drink the glass of water.  
“Thank you.” Geralt once again held you close to him.  
“What happened? Bad dream?”  
You only nodded. “Very.”  
“How long have you had them?” you were scared to confess to him. He might be disappointed in you for not telling him. “Please, Y/N. I need to know. I can’t help you fight your demons if you won’t tell me. The worst feeling is not knowing what my wife suffers from.” you let out a long sigh and hugged him closer, you moved so you could look him in the eyes. You could clearly see that he was sad seeing your bloodshot eyes.  
“I had them for a while now. They started after you killed that vampire and we were in that village with the weird blacksmith, remember him? I have been having nightmares since we left from there. And I can never remember what the nightmare is about. All remember is fear.”  
“You should have told me sooner. Vampires like to curse people or their loved ones. Maybe that son-of-a-bitch is haunting you because I killed him.”  
“Do you know how to…stop it?” you felt him taking a deep breath in.  
“Well, I know of two ways. One includes you never sleeping again and the other is a simple mantra.”   
You wanted to laugh at his attempt of making a joke. But all you managed was a smile and you kissed him on the lips.  
That night, both of his suggestions came true. One, he didn’t let you sleep, he was too busy ravishing your body and two, he helped and made your nightmares go away.  
That night, you were finally able to sleep peacefully in his arms.


End file.
